What Is In His Name?
by PatMai
Summary: I called out his name and it echoed, calling mine. How can one like me offer love to someone like him?  Yaoi, if you don't like, don't click
1. Chapter 1  And I called out to him

**A/N: **Hi thar! I haven't been active in like, forever, so forgive me but my writing skills are rusty, but the latest anime I've seen could _not_ be prevented from making a proper fan fiction. I LOVE KUROSHITUJI. I'm not going to tell you what the pairing is, teehee, you'll just have to read and find out yourself. R&R!

**Story Summary: **I called out his name and it echoed, calling mine. How can one like me offer love to someone like him?

**CHAPTER 1 – I CALLED OUT HIS NAME**

* * *

_Ciel._

The name itself could harden anyone's length, given that the correct imagery is provided. Especially when you're all alone in your room late at night, with all of your chores over and done with and nothing to do, what else could you think of? Heck, I dare ask, _who _else would you think of?

_Ciel. _

That's right, his young yet demanding voice. One could take a note from that sweet voice of his and twist it and replay it as a moan, a whimper, words one would never hear from the adored one over and over again in one's mind. Yes, so much malice, so much want. Imagination could take one so far, I could hear his voice yelling my name.

_Ciel._

Ah, his supple skin, free from blemish. From his head to his waist down—oh, don't torture me like this. Please. Don't make me think about the rosy tint of his skin, the way his body moves when he walks, his cute little hypnotizing hips. Please, don't make me think about it. We've had so little contact that I can only imagine how like silk his skin is, maybe even smoother than silk.

_Ciel. _

It is a delicacy of mine to see his facial features, especially because he hides it so well under all that black hair and that bloody eye-patch of his. Yet on some occasions, I get to see his features quite well. His sad eyes, a deep color of Brandeis blue. If perhaps he possessed the right eye, I might be too blinded from his looks, I would ravish him right there and then. Considering there is something more velvet as his skin, it would be his lips. I cannot stand looking at it for more than a few seconds; else I lose all of my self control.

I dare not touch him, for he seemed too delicate, delicate enough to break. Yet here he is, sweating, blushing, writhing in both agony and satisfaction. I'm at my limit, his grip on me is too tight, I won't make it.

"Young Master…!"

I indulge myself in my own euphoria, amidst all the fluid that I have excreted. Well, I would have until this odd hallucination disrupted me from enjoyment; it would have been a beautiful hallucination, for the one I was dreaming about was calling out my name.

"Sebastian!"

Odd that he didn't ring the bell instead. I should clean myself up quickly and attend to his needs. Try not to look agitated, hide it well, and play it off. This shouldn't be a problem for a Phantomhive butler.

* * *

**A/N: **HEEHEEHEE. Sorry it was kind of short, but I hope you liked it. :D Will upload ASAP. XD Yes, there will be moar action to come. xD


	2. Chapter 2 And he called out to me

**A/N**: Hey, guys, here's the second chapter! Heehee!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler). If I did, I'd make it yaoi. :' OH THE JOY.

**Warnings:** Yaoi. Man on man, boy on boy, or man on boy action, Idk you decide. It's just pure homo love, so if you don't like, don't be stupid and keep on reading something you hate.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Ciel's POV

I wonder if he heard me. What if he's asleep? Do demons even sleep?

The door creaks, he has arrived. I can hear the few, familiar sound of his steps against the wood tiles before being muted by the carpet in my room. His own, different scent contrasted to the air of the room. Do all demons smell this good? Or was it on his own? What is it in his pheromones that charm the people around him? Not that I'm affected in any way, I just do not want him to have his own way all the time. After all, he is my servant.

"You called, young master?" he said. He calls out to my title, not to my name.

I turn around to see my butler, in his usual clean-cut and neat uniform. Always looking perfect, I suppose. Except for that strange red tint across his face, and that soft glow, like as if he's been working extra.

"Yes, well, the servant bell seems to be broken" I said, not minding the trifle detail. "I've been trying to call you the past 30 minutes."

"I shall have it fixed, my lord" he smiles, "Will that be all, sire?"

I try to look busy fixing my table. I then check the clock on the wall. It is currently quarter to 10'oclock.

"I'd like to retire to my chambers now" I told him. He bowed, acknowledging my order.

"I shall prepare your sleeping clothes then, my lord, please proceed ahead to your room" he said with a smile. That smile that I've become accustomed to.

He turns to make his leave and I head to my room.

Why do I feel so strange around him?

I mean, he is just at my every whim and need. Like every servant should be. Still, he is different—aside from the fact that he _is _a demon. Why does it seem so different around him?

His voice echoing in my head "_I will never leave you. I shall stay with you until the end"_ His gentle voice greatly differs with what I've always imagined a demon's voice would sound like.

I sit at the edge of my bed, awaiting him. I know it wouldn't be long until he arrives. The door opens again and I turn around to see that smile. How I wish that smile was meant for me. Well, it was, but in a different sense.

"What took you so long?" I said, trying to hide whatever feeling it was I wanted to hide.

"I'm sorry, young master, I was just making a few minor alterations to some things in the mansion" he replied, coming closer. I held still for him to start undressing me. He started unbuttoning my vest, and how gently he did unbutton. He looked so serene in taking off my shoes and my socks, it could be my imagination but it almost appeared like he enjoyed the task.

Soon, I was bare before him. I caught him staring at me, like he wanted something from me, something that only I could give.

"What are you gawking at, Sebastian?" I asked him demandingly; as to break his trance-like look before I was pulled in the gaze.

"Nothing, young master" he said, giving himself a small shake of his head, "I was just thinking"

"Of what?" I inquire.

"Nothing important that the young master needs to worry himself with" he said, folding away the clothes that I had wore that day. He then picked up my sleeping habits and lifted my arms to have me wear them. He seemed less enthusiastic and less energetic now than a while ago. Was he disappointed?

He then straightened himself up and carried me off my feet, gently placing me down on my bed, then tucking me in.

"Sleep well, my lord" he turned around before leaving the room.

Normal POV

Ciel couldn't sleep. His eyes were fixated on his huge window, with the light of the moon creeping inside of his room. There was something else about Sebastian today, something different with his attitude.

Speaking of creeping in, the young Phantomhive thought he heard his door open. He quickly jolted up to see who could it be, preparing himself for the worst-case scenario. He sees a black figure slowly coming closer; he quickly feels the tension leave as he recognizes his own butler.

He gave a sigh of relief, "Sebastian, what is it that you've a dire necessitate to sneak into my chambers at this moment of the night?"

"Young master, I can't stand this anymore" he said, pulling the younger one nearer him, Ciel feeling his butler's hardened manhood against him, "See what you have done?"

"Sebastian! I—" the young Earl's words were cut off by his servant's lips. Their lips both pressed together, Ciel quickly felt heat traveling all over his body, especially his cheeks. To the demon's surprise, the human responded fervently, trying very much to kiss back and overpower Sebastian.

The Phantomvile child then felt his butler's arms surround him, tightly embracing him as if he were to wither away any second. He literally took Ciel's breath away. The young Earl quickly pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air.

"Oh God, Sebastian" he said, after receiving a decent amount of air. The servant simply grinned at his master. "...If you weren't just so damn good at it, I'd say you're trying to kill me via suffocation!"

The demon gave off a small chuckle.

"Do it again, Sebastian," he ordered.

"Yes, my lord"

The tall, pale demon then gently placed the young human on his bed once more, yet with a certain degree of charm, like he was to give the boy a special surprise straight from the golden gates of Heaven itself. The angry yet adorable puppy-dog eyes Ciel gave were too adorable, on his face read "Would you hurry up and give me what I want. Now."

Sebastian cherished this moment. How he adored his master.

He leans in closer to the Phantomhive, and the latter closing his eyes in immense anticipation for that once more sensual kiss earlier, his first kiss. His first kiss, which he is somehow proud to say, was not taken by a mere mortal or some whore off the street, no. It was taken by a demon.

"Master" he hears, then opening his eyes to something bright.

"It's time to wake up, master"

He hears the gentle voice once again. The only that feels heavier than his body are his eyelids. He opens his eyes to see that it is morning, and a familiar figure is now pulling back the curtains. The Earl sits up, wondering what happened.

"A dream?"

"It looks like you had a very good one last night, judging from the trail of your own saliva from your mouth" the butler said, with a light laugh. Ciel then wiped the side of his mouth using the back of his hand.

"Perhaps it was, Sebastian" he glanced at his butler "It really was"

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for the long wait, it's been pretty hectic, I've been writing this in between class and when the class is boring. Teehee! Thanks to all those who reviewed and who liked and all that jazz, it really made me want to write more. Cookies for you!


	3. And we called out to each other

**A/N:** Hi again, guys! You know, for a returnee, I'm glad I'm getting this much attention, it's not obvious because people would rather like or favorite the story than give a review, but nevertheless, I am all too happy with your responses. C': Thank you all very much!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler). If I did, I'd make it purely Yaoi. –Evil grin- DEMON SHMEX ALL AROUND.

**Warnings:** The following fan-fiction has man-on-man action. If you don't like it, that's not my problem, just exit right now and save yourself your own stupidity.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 – AND WE CALLED OUT TO EACH OTHER**

_Normal POV_

"It was just a dream"

A disheveled, disappointed look was worn on the young Phantomhive's face. Why did it feel too real? And within that dream, why didn't he fight back? Why did he let Sebastian have his way? _Why did he have that dream in the first place?_

Oh how he couldn't stand it, this anxiety, this persistent worrying, this confusion about his own feelings over something so fictitious as a dream.

And yet, he alone acknowledges this.

He takes a deep breath and exhales slowly.

"Sebastian…"

"Yes?"

Ciel's eyes snapped opened, surprised by the sudden appearance of his own butler. Quickly keeping cool and calm he did his best to act like his usual self. "Nothing. Do you always have to sneak up like that?"

"Oh but I didn't sneak up, sire, you were just too busy swimming in your thoughts" he smiled, lunging his face just a few inches away from the Earl's, to mock him, the latter quickly recoiling away, closing his eyes, and grasping the armrests of his chair. He blushes self-consciously, with memories of his vivid dream the night before blinking before him.

Sebastian, though keeping his game-face on was still taken aback by his master's reaction. He pulled his face away quickly from Ciel. He saw the unease in the young man's eyes. Did he disgust him? Well, it shouldn't affect him; after all, demons are treated worse, are spat at and despised more than the blight of the earth.

But he adores Ciel.

Yet, the show still must go on as the Phantomhive butler turns towards the trolley and starts serving tea. As he turned back to his master, he noticed that Ciel regained his composure once more.

The younger one tried to conceal his strange response a while back by fixing and pretending to be busy with reading the letters on his desk.

"Are there interesting going-ons happening, my lord?" Sebastian asked, hoping it would be a good tension breaker for the two. The tea was especially warmer this time because of the autumn season. He elegantly poured tea into his master's cup; he carefully picked the cup up to then hand it to Ciel.

"Yes, well, apparently the Viscount has this odd Halloween party and—"

A touch.

He felt the glove of his butler's hand against his own hand. The young Earl quickly withdrew his hand away from his demon butler. All Sebastian could do is look at the young man, enduring the sudden rejection, looking collected, "Is there something wrong, young master?"

Ciel looked at him, his mouth ajar. Inside of him, he felt that he should say something, that he absolutely must explain his feelings and—that dream, oh that blissful dream. He should tell Sebastian about how confused he is, how frustrating it is that he's insecure about the other's reaction would be, how he wants to ask that why does he want to be in his arms.

_What would he say?_ The human thought. _Perhaps, he would laugh. After all, who am I to love a demon like him?_

"No" is all Ciel painfully said.

Sebastian just smiled his usual cat-like smile and quietly served the cake, without any remarks whatsoever. _How unlike him_, the young Phantomhive thought, _he must think I'm a weakling now…_

The butler quickly finished serving the cake, he then briskly bowed, "I shall now do the other chores for the rest of the mansion, my lord, if there is nothing else you need"

"That is all, Sebastian" the young Earl said, without so much as lifting his head from his paperwork, embarrassed by how he acted earlier, this unknown by the older one.

Sebastian bowed again and turned to head out of the door. As soon as he closed the door, upon hearing the click of the doorknob, he gave a sharp exhale, uneasy about his master's reaction and quickly pulling away a few moments ago.

_Why would he behave in that manner? _The demon thought_. Perhaps, he thinks I'm vile. For who could love a demon like me?_

_

* * *

_

A/N: I'm sorry it was short again, I have my finals this week, but I promise it'll get better! XD R&R please!


End file.
